User talk:Ryanhusk
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Ryan T. Husk" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! 31dot (talk) 22:32, November 29, 2013 (UTC) :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Fan films Please note that Memory Alpha does not catalogue fan films as they are not officially licensed by CBS/Paramount. Better places for these films to be catalogued are Memory Gamma and the Star Trek: Expanded Universe. Thanks. -- sulfur (talk) 00:51, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. That makes sense. However, "Ryan T. Husk" is not a fan film, and I had no chance to add legitimate Star Trek credits (like being an actor in the two J.J. movies) before it was immediately deleted. Are you able to undelete it? Thank you. -- ryanhusk Trek films Hey. You've mentioned that you also worked on the first film, , too. Would love to add a picture to the article about you. Can you tell us where we could find you? Thanks. Tom (talk) 10:24, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Hello there. Thanks for the excellent article. Looks great. Bear with me -- I'm still learning how to use this site. I don't have any pictures from the 2009 movie, as they are extremely strict about that. I was a red shirt on the Enterprise, specifically during the scene in which Spock loses his temper and fights Kirk. Thanks very much, Ryan Picture You uploaded this image without specifically stating what terms you were releasing it under, so it is assumed you released it under the license. If you intended to release it under a different license, just let me, or another admin, know and we can make sure the appropriate boilerplate template is used. Thanks. - 02:02, December 2, 2013 (UTC)